User blog:Wilhelm Oxclade/My Thoughts About God - A Poem
I can feel the hot seething tears In my eyes ready to fully give way And I think as I have for years That the Almighty surely hates me this way If only I knew what was wrong! But I can not seem to figure it out The days pass by, some short, some long Yet here I remain in happiness’ drought For my thoughts I deserve to die Even for my name to be forgotten Why does no-one help me - just why? Have we not all committed sin? I well know my horrible thought That encroaches on me every cheery day And on darker days gets caught In a most frustrating way In a most debasing way In a most annoying way In a most hurtful way In a most violent way In a most guiltful way In this unceasing sort of way I well know my horrible thought That encroaches on me every single day No matter how hard I pray The distance I feel is always there God is always ‘away’ Never really near But lately I have realized a simple truth Which goes to explain Why to me God is away - aloof Despite my tears and pain The simple truth is this you see: Unless a problem of yours Concerns God’s sovereignty It will be abandoned and ignored You may recall the words of the Christ Let’s bring them out if you’d really like: “Are not the birds of heaven well fed?” Yes, but all of those birds wind up dead “Are you not worth more than those birds of flight?” True, but at least the birds are spared a human’s plight “Who of you by a cubit can extend your life By remaining entrenched in needless strife?” None, but it’s not to be blamed if someone is stressed out Because of a God that won’t reach down and help them out “Take a lesson from the lilies of the field Yes, beauty greater than Solomon they wield So if that’s how God helps these flowers Would he not rather give you his power?” It would seem that he wishes to do so at first glance But even on good people these horrible things advance So you are right in all you say Lord But the simple facts I can’t ignore Prayer works in some ways I suppose As all good placebos do But never truly frees you from the woes It is purportedly supposed to If in the Holocaust millions of lives were ended Even if some those people God supposedly “befriended” Then how can you expect God comfort or do anything About our relatively trivial suffering and pleading? My wishes to have God as a personal friend are naive And while I can not resent him at all From my prior foolish notions I now take my leave And these thoughts of ignorance I will maul Is it really reasonable to suppose God close? If you think that you are stupider than most Yet I have faith there is still hope left That your reason has not been all bereft You can still respect God and honor him Without being his friendly seraphim Yes, though he may not answer any prayer You can still live so as to gain his favor And even if you screw up big time And feel there is absolutely no hope left Live by the Bible - live by it by every line And see how you fail, and aren’t blessed See how the promises you were told Are lies with no foundation or merit Tales of friendship, “supreme joy” with the infinitely old And all the while you’re forbidden to contradict The simple fact that this has almost never been so And that God hates more than you’ll ever know That the same God who “helps the lowly” from despair Has killed thousands of children and doesn’t seem to care Not that I accuse Him of wrong, for none can do that (Well you could but you’d be wrong of course) I’m just saying that most humans have fallen flat In explaining the nature of God’s force Now that I see things as they really are I see my chance twinkling up there like a star To tell you all what is true and what is odd And to tell you about the true nature of God You are the unemptiable source of joy And true happiness only you can supply God may help you, that much is true But never “count” on Him fully, whatever you do Speaking from personal expertise I have undoubtedly found That the harder you try to apply Biblical creeds You will run yourself into the ground I am trying to rescue others from this fate Before they go astray and it’s too late Before they burn themselves out Doing something they could do without The inspiration for the statement to “forgive 77 times” Is awfully eager to punish man for their crimes And should they protest, (as any person would) That’s it - they’re killed and silenced for good! Granted all of God’s decisions are just So to his verdicts I will not complain But I wish that those who agree with The Just Would stop claiming He is something He’s never been God is not your friend, but neither is He mine He simply takes action, and has existed for all time He simply is, and you are simply you Yet, compared to him you aren’t anything, are you? Don’t be upset by this, because it’s only true Just let it be an influence in all that you do And know God will eventually intervene soon He just won’t help personally with me or you Category:Blog posts